


Deception

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Poetry, acrostic poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Othello has been told Desdemona is unfaithful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Cheating" Challenge

Could it be happening?  
How had he not known?  
Everything changed.  
All becomes clearer:  
Times she amended plans;  
Incidents she arranged.  
Now is the moment to find out the other’s name;  
Get them alone and finish their game.


End file.
